bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Steve Moses
|hometown = Gouverneur, New York|occupation = College student|SocialMediaInputAnyText= yey |TwitterUserName = @geeksquadmcgee1}} Steve Moses is the winner of Big Brother 17. Steve was a covert member of the Scamper Squad who also fostered a side alliance called Rockstars with John. While The Sixth Sense was still alive, Vanessa decided to bring Steve into a side alliance with Austin and the twins (which eventually became the Scamper Squad). Steve was able to use this alliance to further himself in the game. For most of the game he was under the radar and followed people, mainly Vanessa, but that was part of his strategy. However, he secretly wanted to evict Vanessa but could not do so until he split up the Austwins, whom he targeted during Week 11 (culminating in Julia's eviction). He played more aggressively at the end of the game, winning 3 out of the last 4 HOHs and evicting Vanessa. After making it to the final 2, the jury accused him of floating throughout the game. However, he argued that he did not float because he played an under-the-radar game and he made his own moves throughout the game. He compared his own choices to Liz's, as she followed Austin and Vanessa throughout her time in the Big Brother house. This, along with evicting Vanessa, enabled him to win Big Brother by a vote of 6–3. Steve was also able to win several competitions throughout his stay in the Big Brother house and eventually became the sixth male HouseGuest in the history of the show to win 6 competitions (4 HoHs and 2 PoVs). His love for his 'mommy' and the running joke (from the Austwins and Vanessa) that he is 'sneaky,' and his seemingly one sided rivalry with Becky were also major parts of his storyline. He is known to feeders for pacing by himself for hours at night after everyone has gone to sleep. Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Trivia *Steve was the youngest HouseGuest on Big Brother 17. **He is also the fourth youngest winner in Big Brother history behind Ian Terry, Eddie McGee, and Drew Daniel. *Steve was the first HouseGuest on Big Brother 17 to be a Have-Not more than once. *Steve is the second houseguest to win the POV twice in Big Brother 17, following John McGuire. **Coincidentally, both have won when they were nominated. *Steve is tied with Drew Daniel, Janelle Pierzina, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly, Ian Terry, Aaryn Gries, Caleb Reynolds, and Vanessa Rousso for the most official HOH wins with 4. **Steve is the fifth houseguest to win 4 HOHs and go on to the win the game following Drew Daniel, Hayden Moss, Rachel Reilly, and Ian Terry. *Between permanent HOHs and POVs, he is tied with Frank Eudy, Shane Meaney, Ian Terry, Frankie Grande, and Cody Calafiore for the most competitions won by a male in a season with 6 each. **He is the sixth male in the history of the show to ever accomplish this. *Steve holds the record the most competitions won by a winner in a season with 7 (4 HoHs, 2 PoVs and 1 BotB). **However, between HOH and POV wins, he is tied with Rachel Reilly and Ian Terry for the most competitions won in a season by a winner with 6. ***Coincidentally, these three have each won 4 HoHs and 2 PoVs in their seasons. ***Technically, if the Battle of the Block is included as a competition, he is tied with Daniele Donato and Vanessa Rousso for the second most competitions won in a single season. *Steve was the last male standing in Big Brother 17. *Steve is the second houseguest to win the first POV and win the game. The first was Rachel Reilly. *Steve is the first winner to win 2 PoV's as a nominee. *Clay Honeycutt, Becky Burgess and the viewers compared him to Big Brother 14 winner Ian Terry. *Throughout the season, he was shown to dislike Becky. However, since the season ended, he has said that he likes and respects Becky, but did not appreciate her for never talking game with him, constantly comparing him to Ian Terry, and nominating him twice. *Steve is tied with Vanessa Rousso for the most competitions won in Big Brother 17 with 7. **Without the Battle of the Block, Steve would have the second most wins with 6. *Steve is the third HouseGuest to be nominated during the first week and make it to the final two. The others are Nicole Nilson Schaffrich and Porsche Briggs. **Unlike Nicole and Porsche, Steve did not remain on the block and won the game. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Winners